ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Celestial Nights 2009/Guide
Event Changes As far as I can tell, the event remains mostly the same, though the names of the groupies have changed. The thoughts and responses of the Princess have also changed. I only have the name of the Windurst groupie, so if someone could get the other two please. --Idontlikepie 15:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :The other two are still the same.-- 00:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Not anymore, Bastok's Hiltrude. San d'Oria's is different as well. Only the Prince & Princess retain the same names. Asphe 03:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hiltrude is the same as last year; and San d'Oria still has Loaranne. They haven't changed. That is how I managed to get pictures of both of them.-- 03:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Event Items/Rewards There are no new items/rewards for this event? Drucian 19:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Level requirement? Tried this on a level 1 mule in Windy and the NPCs all ignored my emotes and I could get now reward even when other people successfully completed it. I was successful on my level 5 mule in Sandy though. Planning to level the Windy character up and check each level to see if there is indeed a level requirement. If it says there is on the guide I must have missed it. Has anyone else experimented with this? ShadowKatze 20:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't believe this to be true because it seems that they don't react to any of my emotes on any job I have. I wave at the groupie and they don't even turn and look at me. Eventually after slapping the prince enough times it seems like he goes back to the princess. And I have no idea to what I should respond with for anything the princess says. So it is either broken for me or this is how it is supposed to go. If anyone could help me out by explaining to me how to do it or what I am doing wrong, I would appreciate it. Lyner 21:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :: ok, so not just me then. I know when I did it the first time in windy, the person with me (not in party) was successful in his emotes and got his prize, but I did not, even though I completed the entire course with him. After he left I tried again solo and could not complete the course because it would not recognize anything I did. I could speak to the characters but all emotes were ignored. Been busy all week, but will try to take some time this weekend to work some more on this. The windy one is the character I need the little boost to storage on anyway, so worth a little time to me if I have to level up.ShadowKatze 20:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :: They don't really make this clear on the front page, but YOU MUST TALK TO THE MOOGLE in order for the event to work correctly. If you do not talk to the moogle, the npc's will ignore your emotes. Also the /no or the /yes to the princess seem to be unnecessary.--Oomyung 04:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC)